


Voices

by isminhorllyadom



Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conspiracy Theories, Falling In Love, Hearing Voices, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, Love, M/M, Questioning, Self-Discovery, but just a little angsty, inspired by that one tiktok, part of when they realized they were in love, perspective of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: “When I realized that I could be myself around him even though I didn’t know who I was yet.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Voices

_“Shut up.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“STOP IT.”_

Asahi clasped his head, pulling his long hair in frustration. He just wanted the voices inside his head to stop.

_“Why?”_

They just kept coming, malicious whispers telling him whom he needed to be, what he needed to want, not what _he_ wanted to need.

_“This isn’t you.”_

_“This version of yourself is the real you.”_

Who was he? Was he a living human with a soul? Or was he just another mindless sack of flesh, wandering around aimlessly, searching for something to justify their existence? Who _really_ is Asahi Azumane?

_“Who am I?”_

Which version of himself was he? The Asahi existing in other people’s minds? The Asahi in his mind? Or was there no Asahi to exist, seeing as he doesn’t know that _he_ himself might exist?

_“What is my purpose?”_

Why does he exist on Earth? Was there a reason for him to be conceived in the first place? Would he ever make a difference in this world? Would everyday life continue as normal if he just vanished off the face of the planet?

_“I don’t know.”_

_“I don’t know who I am.”_

His has been a life of shame. He runs away whenever he sees no hope in a cause. He is a coward. A blundering fool that can’t face the world without support.

_“Can’t someone out there help me?”_

There is. Someone that Asahi has yet to realize, but will figure out. That person allowed him to want what he needed, made him realize he was a person unlike any other, and that he matters in this world. That person made Asashi feel like he could be himself without knowing who _he_ was at all.

But, who was this person?

“Asahi!”

The boy turned around. Facing him was the person who helped him find himself.

The person that Asahi had come to love.

In front of him, was Nishinoya.

**Author's Note:**

> yall, im so so SO sorry this is vv late !! I had some maaaajor writer's block, but after reading some good ol classic literature and writing COUNTLESS poems on today's society, I finally (yay) had some ideas. sorry this one's a little short tho. also, if I make one of the pieces in this series poetry, would yall like that? as always, thank you for reading, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
